


Mumbled Words and Fillibuster Fireworks

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A passionate declaration of feelings results in an unfamiliar but not entirely unpleasant emotion for one Lily Evans.





	Mumbled Words and Fillibuster Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** I own zip, zero, nada, niente, en rien. Nothing.

**Author’s note** : This is my first time writing any kind of fan fiction. Critiscm(constructive) and suggestions are hoped for! Last night while reading about Harry’s nervous attempt at asking Cho out in G.O.F I thought of a quick one-shot with James nervously confessing to Lily. Like I said, this is planned to be a quick one-shot…..but if I inspiration strikes, who knows! : )  
        
                                                  * * * * * * *

"Evans! Hey Evans!”

Hearing an all too familiar voice calling her name Lily hesitantly turns around to see James Potter running towards her from the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. His hair even messier than normal and his hazel eyes showing a sense of urgency and determination, not unlike when he’s on the quidditch pitch. 

Behind her she hears her dad gruffly mutter something that sounds suspiciously like “Boys….trouble. That’s what they are.”

And her mom’s laughing response “If I remember dear, you were once a boy…a boy with a motorcycle and a penchant for wreaking havoc. 

Lily didn’t hear her dad’s response for James had come to a halt in front of her, slightly out of breath. Running his hand through his already messy jet-black hair James slowly composes himself. 

“Yes, Potter?” Lily asks curious despite herself.

James stands quietly for a few seconds seemingly trying to find the courage he felt so abundantly only a few moments ago.

 His courage gathered James quickly says, “Ifusetagivup.”

Lily stared at him blankly. Wondering (and not for the first time) what on earth he was saying.

“Lily,” James continued anxiously. “I refuse to give up on you. I heard you when you said I only saw you as another conquest. Someone that I needed to win over with…what was it again? Oh yes, my cocky swagger and my egotistical demeanor.”

Watching Lily with an unreadable expression James says, “You are not a game to me, or something to be won, you are not a challenge that I will lose interest in once you agree to go on a date with me or whatever else you’ve said.”

“You’re not and you never were.” James says emphatically. “I care about you Lily, a lot. You don’t have anything to be afraid of.”

“I’m not afraid!” protests Lily.

“Lily, can you honestly tell me you aren’t afraid?”

Not answering Lily stares at James with annoyance. 

“Right,” James says nodding “Afraid or not afraid there is something holding you back but I want you to know-no, I _need_ you to know that I truly care about you and will never hurt you. Ever.”

Biting his bottom lip James stares passionately at Lily causing her face to blush as red as her hair. With a swift nod to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and a kiss on Lily’s cheek James says, “Have a good summer Lily.” And jogs back to his parents and Sirius who are talking with Remus near the trolleys. 

Dazedly, Lily’s hand travels to her cheek. Standing speechless and confused with the feelings James’ speech elicited Lily almost forgets she is in the middle of the train station. Her mom’s hand on her shoulder quickly snaps Lily out of her reverie. With a startled jump Lily turned around to see her parents smiling at her, clearly bemused.

“What are we standing her for? Let’s go. Don’t want to hit traffic.” Lily says briskly.

“Traffic, uh-huh.” Mr. Evans laughs. Taking his wife’s hand he walks towards the parking lot. Before follwing her parents Lily looks back to where James is now saying goodbye to Remus and Peter. Feeling her gaze James looks up catching her eye and smiles. Hesitantly, Lily smiles back. Turning to the parking lot Lily notices a disconcerting feeling in her stomach. A feeling quite like she had swallowed a box of Dr. Fillibusters fireworks. 


End file.
